


The Screaming Well

by Aushina



Series: After the End [2]
Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aushina/pseuds/Aushina
Summary: When Naru and Lin finally return to Japan, they quickly catch a dangerous case.





	1. Chapter 1

Cicadas buzz loudly outside the window as I straighten up the office. It's an easy job--nothing has really been moved since Naru left for England--but it gives me something to do. Still, it's creepy being alone in the office like this. I'm usually the last one in and the first to leave. Though, I guess I've been alone here before. Those trips Naru always took while looking for Gene. I'd still have to come in then. Maybe it's more sad than creepy. Naru had said he'd come back but he never gave an end date to his absence. What if I never see him again?

I shake my head. Naru wouldn't do that. He'd kissed me. He invited me to Gene's funeral. He even paid for my plane ticket! He wouldn't do all that just to vanish into thin air like a ghost. I laugh at the comparison despite myself.

It'll all be fine. He'll come back soon.

Almost as if in answer to my thoughts, the shrill ring of the phone breaks through the heavy silence of the office. I rush to answer it. Now that Naru's secret is out, I'm finally allowed to take phone calls.

"Hello. This is Shibuya Psychic Research, Mai speaking."

"Hello, Mai," an achingly familiar voice answers. "What are you doing at the office?"

A smile stretches across my face. "Hey, Naru! My apartment doesn't have an air conditioner, so I came here."

"So loud," he grumbles.

"Why would you call here if you didn't think I'd answer?" I ask, ignoring that last comment.

"How else am I supposed to reach you?" he retorts. "I'd guessed you'd check the voicemail eventually. It is your job." Okay, maybe he has a point there. It's not like I have a home phone or a cell to call. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that Lin and I are going to be back next week."

The hand not holding the phone smacks the countertop as I straighten up in surprise. "Really?"

A chuckle sounds through the phone. "Try not to hurt yourself, Mai. I told you I'd be back soon."

"Yeah." An embarrassed flush spreads across my face. "But you've been gone for a while. Gene's funeral was weeks ago."

"I had a few things to take care of," he replies. "Not all of us can drop everything to visit another country."

I can almost see the amused smirk on his face. I know he's just baiting me, but I can't help but respond. "Hey, you sent me that ticket! Besides, I barely missed any school." I'd only be gone for a few days, though the jetlag upon returning home was almost enough to put me out of commission.

"Well, Luella and Martin wanted to meet you. Blame Lin."

"Tell them I said hello." Meeting Naru's parents had been an unexpected part of my visit--though I really should have seen it coming. I was going to their son's funeral, after all. They were both surprisingly friendly. I guess Eugene took after them more than Naru does. And of course, it would be Lin who would tell them about her. Naru probably didn't say anything about his time in Japan. "And make sure to thank Lin for me."

"If you insist." Naru's voice takes a softer tone. "I'll see you soon, Mai."

"Yeah," I say, a little dazed by the warmth in his voice.

The phone clicks as Naru hangs up on his side.


	2. Chapter 2

Since Naru never mentioned an arrival date, I spent the week waking up increasingly excited and going to bed disappointed. The days passed agonizingly slow. It helped that everyone started to hang out at the office again. Right after Naru had hung up, I called them to let them know he was coming back. The next day I found Monk, Yasu, and John hanging out in front of SPR, waiting for me to unlock the door! Masako arrived later that day. Ayako held out the longest, not showing up until about five days after I called her. She was probably the one thinking the clearest.

It's exactly seven days after Naru called and all of us know he has to come today. The office is buzzing with everyone's excitement. None of us can stop watching the door, as much as we try to distract ourselves. We'd spent the last couple of days catching up, so there isn't a lot of conversation to be had.

While Naru was gone, out of pure boredom, I had started trying to read some of the books left behind. Since they're in English and really advanced, I've barely gotten through a chapter of one. I pick out that book after a prolonged period of quiet. John, noticing my plight, decides to help me. Even so, our progress is slow. Both of us are so absorbed in our reading that we barely notice the click of the door opening.

"I see you still have too much free time," a dry voice observes.

My head almost clacks against John's as it shoots up. Naru, still in his characteristic black, and Lin stand in the doorway.

Monk leans back in his chair, laughing. "Same old Naru. We just wanted to say hi."

"Will you leave once you've said it?," Naru wonders.

"Of course not," Monk answers.

"Then my point still stands."

On the other side of John, Masako gets to her feet. "Let me get you some tea. You're probably exhausted by your flight."

"Wait, getting tea is my job!" I argue, shooting up myself. John glances between us in concern. I'm sure some sort of calming words are coming out of his mouth, but I'm not listening.

"You're obviously too busy with John to be concerned about Naru," she quips.

Naru interrupts before whatever barbed words that are on my tongue can slip out. "Mai, tea."

My triumph is tempered by the fact that those are the first words Naru chooses to say to me. Masako sits down with a hmph! as I make my way to the kitchen. As I pass Naru, he murmurs just low enough for me to hear, "It's nice to see you, Mai."

I hurry into the kitchen before my face turns red.

My blush as died away by the time I return to the main room with tea for everyone. Naru snagged the seat at the head of the coffee table right next to my own empty spot and Lin is at the desk. I place cups in front of everybody--handing Ayako her drink since she's standing--and replace the tray before reclaiming my seat. The book John and I had been reading is missing from its place on the table. It's only then that I notice that Naru has a suspiciously similar book in his hands.

"This seems a little complicated for you," he says as if on cue. The nearly invisible smirk on his lips and the fact that his eyes are no longer fully focused on the page makes it obvious he's just trying to annoy me.

My eye twitches slightly as I fight back the urge to defend myself. "It is," I agree instead. "But I've been working hard to understand it." My willpower is rewarded by the flicker of surprise that flashes over Naru's face.

"Don't try too hard," he counters. "It'd be a shame if you strained your brain."

"So when are you going to go back into business?" Yasu interjects before I can come up with a reply.

Naru turns away, the faintest look of disappointment coloring his expression. "As soon as we get an interesting job."

Ayako speaks up from her place by the window. "Don't you have a backlog of cases you can look through if you really want to jump right back in."

"I do. None of them were interesting enough," Naru replies.

"Really?" Ayako raises an eyebrow. "Nothing in two months?"

"Clients started to come around less once word got out that Naru was away," I supply. "So we didn't get as many cases as we normally would."

Ayako considers this. "I guess that means it will be some time before you three get another job. What are you going to do until then?"

Naru puts the book back on the table and shrugs. "Look for a place to live, I guess." Oh right, Naru and Lin had been living in a hotel before.

"Are you and Lin going to be staying in the same place for now?" I wonder.

Naru nods. "Since I had planned on coming back, we never checked out."

"If you need any help finding a place," Masako says, "I'd be happy to help."

I glare at Masako. The other girl dons the most proper, innocent face I've ever seen on her or anyone else.

"Lin and I should be fine on our own," Naru replies.

"Oh. Alright." Masako sits back, discouraged.

A knock just then causes everyone's heads to turn toward the door. "Come in!" I finally manage. An old man hobbles into the office with a cane.

"Are you busy right now?" he asks, eyeing the crowded table.

"No," Naru answers without explanation.

"... Well, I hope you can help me. I'm having a bit of a problem with a house I recently inherited."


End file.
